The present invention generally relates to data access and management and, more specifically, to a method and system for facilitating data access and management on a secure token, such as, a chip card or smart card.
Current technologies now allow multiple applications to be implemented on a single chip card. This ability to have multiple applications on a chip card has been identified as one of the key components for enhancing the business case of a chip card program. These multiple applications include, for example, value-add programs and the associated data required to operate them successfully. From a business perspective, it is preferable that value be obtained for all parties involved in the chip card program, including the issuer, acquirer, application owner, value add service provider and the cardholder.
Critical to the success of value-add applications on the chip card is the ability to maximize and efficiently use available space on the chip card to allow multiple applications or programs to operate, and to deploy an acceptance infrastructure that allows consumers to take full advantage of the functionality provided by the chip card.
While it is now possible to implement multiple applications on a chip card, these multiple applications (and their associated data) are often kept independent of one another within the chip card. For example, data belonging to one application is not shared by another application within the chip card, which in some cases result in redundancy. Due to the limited size of the chip card, such redundancy adversely affects the optimal use of resources on the chip card.
Hence, it would be desirable to provide a method and system that is capable of facilitating data access and management on a chip card in a more efficient manner.